1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid conduit element.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fluid conduit element is disclosed in US 2007/0212912 A1. The prior fluid conduit element has a flow-through body that comprises a through-channel and on which is mounted a case-shaped measurement apparatus receptacle. The measurement apparatus receptacle is provided with a pot-type case part that is connected in one piece to the flow-through body, and with a cover part that seals the case part. Disposed in the case part is a measurement apparatus comprising a sensor unit that is operative to measure at least one measurement value assigned to a fluid flowing through the through-channel. For this purpose, disposed between the through-channel and the case part is a flow-through opening through which the fluid flowing through the through-channel can enter the case part.